Coming Home
by Momsa
Summary: When Deeks comes home after being undercover for nine weeks he finds a surprise at his apartment.


**Authors note**

_This is my first FanFiction ever so I would love to get some reviews. I did the spellcheck-thing and hope my grammar is ok but please note that English is not my primary language. Hope you enjoy this story._

* * *

><p><strong>Coming Home<strong>

It's late at night when Kensi parks her car outside his apartment building. She sits in the car for a few minutes, not sure if she should go inside. Eventually she steps out of the car, locks the doors and crosses the street to the building.

He lives on the first floor. She looks for the key in her back pocket and finding it she opens the door and steps in, closing the door quietly behind her.

As she stands with her back to the door she can't help closing her eyes and breathing in the faint scent that reminds her of him. Wandering what he is doing this very moment, thinking she misses her partner and hoping his undercover mission will be over soon.

When she opens her eyes again it takes her a moment to adjust to the darkness. There is little light coming in through the windows but it's enough for her to see the interior of the apartment. She won't turn on the lights to avoid drawing attention and she only plans on staying there for a few minutes.

It is a small apartment with one bedroom, one bathroom, living room and a small adjoining kitchen. She walks into the living room area and smiles as she finds it to be neat and clean. There are bookcases filled with books and an armchair close by where he probably sits reading a good book on a cozy night when he doesn't have anything better to do. There is also a sofa, a coffee table and a TV but she figures he doesn't spend much time watching the television.

The kitchen is also spotless and there are no items on the counter. Hetty, or someone looking after his apartment for the nine weeks he has been undercover, has put his mail on the small kitchen table and it is the only thing that tells you that someone is living here.

She can't help but smile when she thinks of the clutter in her own kitchen and living room. She would love for her apartment to be this clean but then again it's easy to keep everything clean when you're never home.

She flips through his mail and puts the envelopes she picked up when she came in, in the pile on the table. There doesn't seem to be anything important there that needs to be paid, he may already have taken care of that or Hetty is seeing to it for him.

She looks out the kitchen window, seeing her own car where she parked some twenty minutes earlier. She doesn't really want to go to her own apartment now because it's late and she is tired and she likes his apartment better than her own at the moment. She turns around and heads for his bedroom.

The bedroom is clean and masculine like the rest of the apartment. There is a big double bed with dark bed covers and nightstands on either side. She figures he sleeps on the left side because there are books on his nightstand on that side of the bed.

As she enters the small bathroom she becomes more aware of his scent as she picks up his cologne. She could stay here tonight. Wasn't Sam always talking about changing ones routine. Besides, she misses him. She doesn't just miss her partner, she misses _him,_ _Deeks_, his face and his smile and the way his blue eyes look at her when he teases her and drives her up the wall with fury. He knows every way there is to push her buttons and he does it shamelessly every day they are together. She would never have thought there would come a time when she missed those days but she really does.

She makes up her mind and goes back to the bedroom to look for a T-shirt in his closet. When she finds one she quickly gets undressed and puts his T-shirt on. She puts a tiny drop of his cologne on the T-shirt and smiles because it feels like he is right there with her.

After checking to see if the front door is locked and opening the bedroom window just a little to let some air in, she crawls in to his bed, on the left side, and goes to sleep, thinking he will never know she was there.

* * *

><p>It's 5 am when Deeks finally parks his car in front of his apartment building and the first thing he sees across the road is Kensis car which he thinks is strange. No one knew he was coming in tonight and he has been with the LAPD all night giving his statement and closing the case.<p>

Anyway, she shouldn't be there. Unless there was something wrong with her apartment and in that case he would forgive her for using his. Well, he would forgive her even if she had no good reason for being there.

He opens the car door, yawning as he gets out of the car. He's tired and wants nothing more than to have a shower and get into his own bed for the first time in just over nine weeks.

He opens the door to his apartment as quietly as he can, not wanting to wake her up if she is asleep, hoping she won't shoot him if he does. The apartment looks like it did when he left so he knows she hasn't been there for long. Her place is always a mess and his would be too if she had been living there for some time.

He walks quietly to his bedroom, stopping in the doorway as he sees her sleeping in _his_ bed, completely unaware that he is watching her. He is stunned by her beauty and the vision of her hair flowing over his pillow. He wouldn't mind coming home to that vision and a warm bed every night but he doubts she would be the one warming it. She has made it clear their _relationship_ will never come to that so it's slightly out of character to find her sleeping in his bed.

He knows that she will kill him when she finds out he is watching her. He thinks about waking her up and getting in bed with her and his tired body is aching for that but his mind is telling him to leave. She will wake up in an hour and go to work and he will have the place to himself. She will never know he was here and there will be no awkward moments between them because of this.

He takes one last look at her and leaves the apartment as quietly as he entered it. He knows there is no food in the fridge so he decides to go to the store and get some things. He gets back just in time to see her leave his apartment, dressed in blues jeans and a blue T-shirt he is sure is not her own. In fact he is sure it is his favorite blue V-neck and he smiles as he thinks of how much fun it will be trying to get it back from her.

THE END


End file.
